


The phone call on Christmas

by embersandturquoise



Series: CMBYN Microfics [7]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: 100 words, Angst, CMBYN Microfic Challenge, Christmas, Elio doubts, M/M, Not very merry though, Oliver wants to come back, Phone Call, Soulmates, angst and hurt, elio x oliver - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:00:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29461647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embersandturquoise/pseuds/embersandturquoise
Summary: Elio and Oliver have a tiny conversation on Christmas via the phone.
Relationships: Oliver/Elio Perlman
Series: CMBYN Microfics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106801
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15
Collections: CMBYN Microfic Challenge





	The phone call on Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the CMBYN-Microfic-Challenge on Tumblr.
> 
> Love to hear from you in the comments and thanks for leaving kudos. :*

“Merry Christmas, Elio.”

“I´m not merry, you know.”

“Let´s get this sorted, please...”

“I wish...”

“Listen, I love you. I truly love you. I´m... gonna tell her.”

“What about the kids, Oliver?”

“They will understand.”

“I hope so...”

“Elio, I am sorry. And I love you. I want to be with you. I wish I hadn´t wasted so much time and caused you pain.”

“Oliver, I´ve learned to doubt. So I will only believe the moment you land your feet at my side of the ocean and finally stay.”

“----“

“I love you too, Oliver. Always.”


End file.
